


Don't Take It Out On Him

by sterektothemoonandback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks, and shows his real feelings, derek gets his head out of his ass, stop being a dick derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektothemoonandback/pseuds/sterektothemoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loses it and shouts some bad things right in Stiles' face. Derek realizes what he's done and goes to check on Stiles only to find him curled up on his bedroom floor, having a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take It Out On Him

**Author's Note:**

> I got and idea today so I just wrapped something up. Hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Stiles whistles as he jumps out of the Jeep in front of the Hale house. At least it isn't ashes and burnt wood anymore, since the pack had almost forced Derek to rebuild it. So instead of half a house that's been slicked by flames it's a nice, lighter, shade of blue-grey. The windows are white while the door is grey.

 

He stomps up the stairs to the porch and enters the house without knocking, since, you know, _werewolves_.

 

"Derek?" he says, waiting for the man to appear.

 

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek appears from the last door to the left, both sounding and looking annoyed.

 

"I had nothing to do so I though I'd come by and see how you were doing and if you maybe needed help with something." he replies with a smile.

 

"Not now, Stiles. Go home."

 

"What? Why? Is something wrong? What are you not telling me Derek?" he asks, searching the man's expression for clues.

 

"I said go home. You can't do anything about it." and man, he started to sound pissed.

 

"Something's clearly not right, what is it, Derek? Just tell me." he demands.

 

"Get away from here, Stiles! I don't need you, _we_ don't need you, or your help! You're just a liability to the pack! Go home and never go back here, okay?! You're not even part of the pack! Why can't you just leave us alone? You always slow us down and makes us weaker. Why don't you get that?" Derek shouts in his face, boiling with anger.

 

Stiles stops breathing. His mouth hanging open and his eyes widens with shock. Well, that was not what he expected. Sadness, confusion and shock starts rolling of him in waves.

 

"Did you hear me? Get out!" Derek's shouting again. "You're not needed here. Don't come back!"

 

Stiles feels the burning of the tears that wants to escape from his eyes, but he's not letting them fall. He takes a deep breath before speaking, his voice rough.

 

"Fine. As you wish, I'll never come back. And you can see how much _better_ your little pack is without me. I hope that's really what you want, because you can't make up for this." he says before stomping out of the house. He slams the door close and runs for his Jeep. Once he's in the car he drives away from there, probably breaking all the laws made for vehicles.

 

He manage not to cry too much on the way over to his house. But once he's alone, locked away in his room, he can't even see through his tears. His vision is fuzzy and he starts to see black on the edges of his vision. He feels light-headed. The world spinning around him as he falls to his knees. The words Derek said running through his mind over and over again. Even though he don't want to return to reality he presses his knees up to his chest and places his back against the closest wall, trying to even out his breathing. Nothing he does seems to work, he tries to count _1 2 2 3_ , _in in out out_ and _in through nose out through mouth_ but nothing works. He just slips away more and more into his panic attack. Everything hurts, it hurts when he tries to breathe and it hurts when he doesn't breathe. It hurts when he tries to move and it hurts when he's not moving at all. Every muscle in his body is tense and he can't see anymore.

 

_You're useless._

 

_Annoying._

 

_Weak._

 

_Only human._

 

_A liability._

 

_Not needed._

 

_No one likes you._

 

The words his mind throws at him hurts more than the words Derek shot at him; because they're true. Why would anyone need a teenage boy with ADHD who can barely control his own limbs? A broken soul trying putting everyone else before himself. That's what he is. Broken. And no one sees it, no one cares. Now why would they? They all think he's just fine. Everyone believes the words 'I'm fine' slipping from his lips when they ask.

 

He's too far up in his panic attack that he doesn't even hear his window sliding open.

 

  
-

  


  
Great, Derek, really great. Now the only person you trusted hates you. And it's your own fault. Fuck. Why did he have to do that? The boy just gets on his nerves sometimes and he can't help but snap at him. This time it was worse than any other time.

 

It's only until his anger fades away that he realizes what he's done. He rushes out of the door and runs for the Stilinski household. When he's outside of the house he sees the Jeep already parked in front of the house which means Stiles must've rushed away from the Hale house since Derek usually would've made it before Stiles to his house. His head perks up to Stiles's bedroom window when he hears the rushed heartbeats. They're too fast and irregular even for Stiles. There's sobbing and hushed grasps coming from the room as he jumps up on the roof.

 

That's when he notice that Stiles is barely breathing. Short grasps is all the boy manage and he can hear how painful it is for Stiles to breathe by the pained groans he's making. Fuck, he's having a panic attack. Derek slides the window open and jumps inside.

 

"Stiles?" he says as he sees the boy curled up on the floor. Stiles looks up from where he has his face buried in his hands. His face and eyes are red from the tears, making him look wrecked. He's not breathing either.

 

"Get away from me!" the boy hisses when Derek takes a step towards him.

 

Derek tries to approach him once again, only to be shouted at again.

 

"Why are you even here? I'm just a liability, right? A useless human who thought he was pack. But no, I'm not pack, so why the hell are you here? It's not like you care about me, you made that very clear." Stiles manage before his voice cracks on the last sentence. The boy returns to the position Derek found him in, head buried in his hands.

 

"Stiles… I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." he says and this time he walks all the way up to the boy. It's only when he sets a hand on Stiles' shoulder that he snaps.

 

"Don't touch me!" he snaps, wrenching himself away from Derek's hand.

 

"You're having a panic attack, I have to. Let me help." he tries as he reaches out again. This time Stiles doesn't try to get away from his grip but he doesn't lean into the touch either. "Hey. I'm sorry, okay? We can talk about it later. Right now you have to calm down. You need to breathe."

 

The silence is enough for an answer and Derek reaches out with his other hand too and tugs Stiles to his chest. Once they're positioned so that Stiles' back is against Derek's chest Derek puts his hand over Stiles heart.

 

"Breath with me." he tells in Stiles' ear. The boy is still breathing uneven but he's taking deeper breaths and his heart is starting to slow down. "That's it. Keep breathing with me. In. Out. In. Out."

 

Stiles sighs as he tries to keep up with Derek's breathing, falling behind a few times but soon they're breathing together. They sit still for a while until Stiles' head lolls back against Derek's shoulder.

 

"Bed. Sleep." he whispers, voice raspy from all the crying. Derek knows how exhausting it is to have a panic attack so he does as he's told.

 

"Mhm." he agrees and rises up. He goes to pick up Stiles from his front, arms snaking around the boy's waist to lift him up. Stiles just hangs in his arms, no power left to move. Derek lays Stiles down on the bed and crawls in himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things I said. I just-I was angry, I had a bad day today." he starts of as he pulls Stiles to his chest. "You are pack. And you're not worthless. And we all need your help at times." he manage before Stiles grunts against his chest.

 

"Shut up." Stiles mumbles into his chest. "'S cold." he mutters after a few minutes.

 

Derek fidgets a bit but then finds the comforter and pulls it over the both of them. "Better?" he asks, sneaking his arms around Stiles again.

 

"Mmm." the boy sighs into his chest, wrapping one of his arms around Derek. "You're warm and cuddly. We should to this more often." he says into Derek's shirt.

 

"Shut up, Stiles." he chuckles.

 

"Hmm… No." Stiles answers, shaking his head. "Not shutting up."

 

Derek pulls Stiles' face away from his chest and the boy whines, trying to wriggle back to his chest. Derek places his hands on Stiles' cheeks.

 

"Hey," he whispers as their noses bump into each other. "Shut up." he murmurs before placing a soft kiss to Stiles' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/


End file.
